Epiphany
by radcliffe23
Summary: AU. It's the summer after fifth year and Harry's summer was quiet until Uncle Vernon lost his job. Harry has to deal with the consequences along with new revelations about his friends. It's my first fanfic. Please tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Epiphany

By: Radcliffe23

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and company

Chapter 1

Sitting in a spindly chair at an equally spindly desk, Harry Potter stared absently out his barred window. His mind was blank, something he knew Snape would agree with and sneer at, for he had nothing to focus on since his glasses had been broken the week of his birthday.

That week had been painful, to say the least. For two weeks Harry had managed to stay out of his uncle's way, knowing that Vernon had not taken kindly being threatened. So he stayed to his room, wrote the Order every three days, and did the chores assigned to him by Petunia.

It came to a head the Friday before Harry's birthday. He was sitting at his desk doing homework when the front door crashed open, jerking Harry out of the scratching of his quill, causing him to ruin his Potions essay. "BOY! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" He heard Vernon roar. Quickly, Harry put everything away, locked his trunk and went down the stairs to face his uncle.

As Harry reached the last step, his uncle whirled around to face him. "YOU!" Vernon roared in Harry's face, causing spittle to fly. "IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Confused, and not a little sacred, Harry looked to his aunt, only to find the same look of confusion and fear on hers and Dudley's faces. He looked back at his uncle and said, "Sir?" Only to be viciously backhanded across the face. As he crashed to the floor, his glasses shattered, he heard two frightened yelps from his aunt and cousin. Disoriented, Harry was not ready when Vernon reached down and lifted him by his collar and threw him into the coffee table. Yelling in pain, Harry tried to crawl away from the rage that was his uncle, but a vicious kick to his ribs stopped him.

"Vernon!" Harry heard his aunt yell. "What is wrong with you? What could the boy possibly have done? He's been in his room or doing chores for me all this time--"

"You," Vernon hissed. "You are the reason my life is no longer normal." Vernon reached down and flipped Harry onto back, causing him to moan in pain. "You are the reason I have started to drink." Here, Vernon grabbed up a large piece of the broken glass from the table. "You boy, are the reason I no longer have a job." Vernon grabbed Harry by the back of the head, pulled it back, and slit his nephew's throat just as the sirens of the police and ambulance pulled into their driveway.

_So much for having a blank mind_, Harry thought. Sighing, he closed his eyes and remembered the night his life changed.

~ ~ HP ~ ~ HP ~ ~

After Vernon slit his throat, Harry's mind went numb. Distantly, he could hear yelling and frantic orders being called, but his mind could not grasp the words. His body felt heavy but light at the same time. He could feel hands grasping and moving him, and felt a slight pressure at his throat, knowing that people were frantically trying to save him. For a fleeting moment he wondered why he should be saved before blissful blackness took him away.

Waking was a painful experience. It felt like his entire body was throbbing. Harry knew this was worse than suffering from the Cruciatus Curse and tried to moan out. All he accomplished was a heavy sigh. But it was enough to alert the nurse that was stationed for the current watch. The shuffling and then a blurry figure in his peripheral told him it was a woman. The look was brief though, and she was gone again. Harry heard more shuffling, felt a cool hand on his arm and then a burst of heat before the pain suddenly vanished. This time the sigh was one of relief as all of his muscles relaxed from the tension.

Harry heard the nurse chuckle. "Am I to presume from the sigh I just heard that you are no longer in pain? Squeeze my hand for yes." And with that, Harry felt a hand enter his own so he squeezed the hand weakly. "Good. Now, I want you to try and take a sip of water for me, alright?" It was then that he noticed that he was at an angle on the bed and not flat on his back. The moment was brief because a cup was placed at his lips and tipped so he could sip the water. The first swallow let him know his throat was sore, but not so much as to cause pain. The second swallow made him remember why his throat was sore in the first place. The nurse noticed the vacant look on Harry's face and took the cup away before the water spilled. "Harry?" She whispered as she lightly touched his arm.

Harry jerked out of his memories with a breathy gasp. He looked at the nurse and felt the tears on his face, but made no move to wipe them away. "Oh Harry. What did that monster do to you?" Harry just shook his head. The nurse gave Harry a pat on the shoulder and told him she would be right back. Harry nodded, the tears still streaming.

~ ~ HP ~ ~ HP ~ ~

The call for lunch brought Harry back from the memory. He was still unsure of his aunt's sudden change of heart, but was grateful none the less. Slowly he rose from the chair, his body still sore from the injuries he received. A bandage was wrapped around his upper right leg from a large, deep gash courtesy of the coffee table and his left arm in a sling from breaking the Radius. So broken, he needed surgery to replace part of the bone. Surprisingly to Harry, his ribs were only bruised, but no less painful.

But for him, the worst part was the neck injury. When Vernon cut Harry, he sliced right through Harry's larynx, rendering him voiceless. Vernon knew none of this at the moment, being in prison without bail, but the trial was to start in two weeks. He would know soon enough, and probably be very smug about the whole thing.

One thing that confused Harry was the lack of response from the Order. Petunia had told Harry she had written to tell them what happened, but as of yet, there had been no response. Harry made sure to write himself after getting home two days ago, (he was in the hospital for two weeks) but still there had been no response. He didn't know whether to be sad or relieved.

Just as Harry made it down the stairs, the doorbell rang. As he was standing there, Harry decided to answer it, but not before checking the chain was latched. When the door was cracked, Harry peered outside and was shocked to find Professor Dumbledore on the front step.

"Hello Harry," Dumbledore said. "I hope you are well, since it took quite the effort to break my collection of trinkets in my office." Blushing, for Harry knew this was a way to confirm who he was with only information they knew, he closed the door, unlatched the chain and opened it again to admit the Headmaster.

Albus Dumbledore looked at Harry with sadness in his eyes. He was hoping that the information that both Petunia and Harry had given him had been exaggerated. But at the same time, he knew that Harry would never exaggerate, because from the look of things, this had been going on since the beginning. And since that seemed to be the case, this was yet another mistake that he would have to make up for. So, Albus smiled kindly to Harry, who led him to the kitchen where lunch was being served. Albus watched as Harry tapped Petunia on the arm and point to him. Petunia turned around as Harry shuffled to the table for his lunch. "Oh. Hello Dumbledore. I see you've finally decided to come check up on Harry. What took you so long?" Petunia asked stiffly.

"My apologies madam, for you see The Order has been very busy the last month trying to tidy up headquarters, so that Harry here can move in." Albus explained.

"Move in?" Petunia turned to look at Albus fully.

"Yes. Sirius, Harry's godfather--" Petunia interrupted with an "I know who he is" remark.

"--left his house and possessions to Harry. He is officially head of the Black estate as stated in Sirius Black's will."

Petunia looked at Albus with a raised eyebrow. "That's all well and good Dumbledore, but you're forgetting that Harry won't get to live in it at all this summer due to the fact that your school starts in two days time. So my guess as to why you are here is that you came to fetch Harry for school. And since he seems to be the head of an estate now, I guess this means this will be the last time I see him. So," she turned to address Harry, "good luck this year and make sure that you don't forget about the trial. Just know that I am on your side in the trial, but I have no desire to see that monster ever again. I know that you don't want to either… Well, just good luck."

Harry gave her a slight smile and signed 'thank you' to her. Then he turned to Dumbledore. Albus sighed. Harry didn't look at him with any anger at all. He had a resigned, understanding air about him, and Albus felt all the more guilty for it. He was hoping that Harry would still be angry. To think that Harry had reached the point where he expected such treatment broke Albus' heart. He needed Harry to understand that he should be treated better.

Although these thoughts were there, Albus knew that he was going to have to force some others to learn to be humble and teach them about humility. And he would wait for those certain people to seek him out once they learned of this situation. Until then… Albus smiled warmly at Harry and motioned for him to lead the way to his bedroom.

~ ~ HP ~ ~ HP ~ ~

Harry slowly led the way to his room. In a way, he felt some embarrassment at how broken down the room looked, but felt pride at how tidy and clean it was. He limped to his bed and sat down, motioning to the chair. He smiled at the dubious look on the Headmaster's face before he transfigured it into a sturdier look. He wished he could tell the Headmaster everything, but resigned himself to a few sentences on a pad of paper his aunt had supplied him with. Once he was ready, he looked at Dumbledore expectantly.

Albus noticed the look and also that Harry was not wearing any glasses. He noticed the broken glasses sitting on the desk and repaired them. Harry smiled his thanks. "Is there something you need, my dear boy?" He asked. Receiving a confused look he added, "I thought you might like to pack so that we could leave, but if you need to say something, ask away."

Harry's face cleared in understanding and set down the paper to pack up the rest of his things. He missed the profound sadness that flashed across Dumbledore's face and he knelt down under the bed. The loose floorboard came up easily and Harry made sure to grab everything. Once he was done and everything neatly packed, he sat back down and wrote; ~ So headquarters is officially mine? ~

"Yes, Harry. Sirius left it to you along with his vault." Albus replied.

Harry felt a pang of sadness at the words. ~ Is Kreacher still around? ~

"No. He's been dealt with."

~ Who is staying there? ~

"Just Remus at the moment, he will be very happy to see you. Have you noticed something missing from your memory, Harry?" Dumbledore queried suddenly.

Harry peered at the Headmaster wondering what he meant. He thought back to when he hoped Ron and Hermione would owl him and ask if he could go to the… the… Harry shot Dumbledore a panicked look. ~ I can't remember where Ron lives! ~ He nearly scribbled.

Dumbledore smiled gently. "Yes. The Order decided it was time to further secure the Weasley's and it has been decided to put them under the Fidelius Charm. Now, I am not the Secret- Keeper, but they will be meeting us at headquarters." Harry nodded his understanding as he sighed in relief.

Questions done for the moment, Harry packed the notebook in his trunk and with one last farewell to his Aunt Petunia, he and Dumbledore took off out the front door for a nice walk before apparating to Grimmauld Place.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter and company

Chapter 2

Remus Lupin sat quietly at the kitchen table of Number 12 Grimmauld Place wondering if the letters he was reading were really true. Sipping at his Earl Grey, Remus re-read the letters, contemplating the explanation he would receive once Harry and Albus arrived. The doorbell rang, startling him and he smiled ruefully, glad they were finally able to get the portrait of Mrs. Black off the wall. He stayed where he was however, knowing that either Dobby or Winky would get the door.

Once Sirius Black's will had been read, Remus made it a point to ask Dobby if he would like to serve as Harry Potter's house-elf. And of course, Dobby agreed immediately. Albus Dumbledore had overheard the conversation and asked Remus if he thought Harry would mind having Winky as well. Her butterbeer intake had reduced, but she was still depressed about being a free house-elf. Remus was sure that Harry wouldn't mind so Winky had joined as well, and was much happier for it. Dumbledore had made sure that both house-elves received new uniforms and Winky had two days off a month, mandatory, to take when she pleased.

Once it was official, (Remus was co-owner of Grimmauld Place,) both elves got right to work in making the house look like new. The first thing that Remus had them do was remove Mrs. Black's portrait. Just because wizards couldn't remove it, didn't mean house-elves had the same magic. It was put in the attic under a silencing spell so it could not be heard. It took two weeks for the house-elves to decontaminate the house and clean everything. Most of the same stuff remained, but had been so thoroughly cleaned that it gave the house a brighter atmosphere. Phineas' portrait had been moved to the now clean library so it could only insult those who went in, instead of the bedroom where it was before. Remus had the elves sand the wood furnishings and stain them a lighter color, brightening up the place even more. All in all, Grimmauld Place looked like a brand new house that Harry was sure to enjoy.

Remus was pulled from his musings when someone entered the kitchen. Bill Weasley thanked Winky and sat down at the kitchen table, where a fresh tea set popped into existence. Remus waited for Bill to fix his cup and then greeted the curse-breaker. "So, how are things with you?"

Bill heaved a sigh. "As well as can be expected given the circumstances. Everyone is settling in at The Burrow, mum, Fleur and Appoline, Fleur's mum, are putting finishing touches on the wedding and the Gringotts goblins were happy to transfer me to England to be with my family. I can finally take a break and breathe for a moment."

Noticing the hesitant look on Bill's face Remus asked if everything was all right. Bill sighed again. "I… Remus, mum asked me not to reveal the location of The Burrow to Harry."

To say, Remus was stunned. "What? But, but why?"

"She says it's to keep Ron and Ginny from picking up any more of Harry's reckless behavior." Bill murmured.

"Reckless behavior…? Is Molly angry about what happened in June at the Ministry?"

Bill took to staring into his cup. "Not just mum."

Remus stared at the far wall. Molly was angry. He guessed that he understood, but who… "Bill, who else is mad at Harry?" He asked, looking back to the red head. When he didn't receive an answer he thought he could guess. "Hermione? Are Ron and Ginny mad as well?"

Bill looked at Remus again. "I didn't hear directly from them, but mum says that Harry should've listened to Hermione about the false vision and that he endangered them needlessly."

"Bill, you do know that Harry didn't make them go, don't you? That they went with Harry of there own volition." At Bill's nod, he continued. "He tried to make them stay behind. They wouldn't hear of it."

"I know Remus, truly I do. But I don't think that any good will come of it," Bill said. "They say that if Harry had just listened in the first place and had stayed at the school, then Sirius--"

"WHAT!?" Remus cried. "They're blaming Harry for the death of Sirius? Bill, please tell me you're joking!"

It was then that Remus and Bill heard the loud, breathy gasp from the door and turned to see Harry and Dumbledore standing there.

~ ~ HP ~ ~ HP ~ ~

Harry and Dumbledore strolled peacefully down Privet Drive towards the park as the Headmaster explained more about the transformation of headquarters. How Harry and Remus were actually co-owners and that Remus recruited Dobby as head house-elf. "You will enjoy it there now, I think." Dumbledore said. " Dobby and Winky have the house sparkling. You even have your own room now, bigger than the one from before. And Mrs. Black won't be screeching in your ear anymore. Remus had the portrait removed first thing so the doorbell ringing will not be a problem anymore."

Harry smiled at that. At first Harry was apprehensive about going back, but knowing that with Dobby's help, he may not dwell on the memories as much if the house looked different. He wondered if any of his friends would be there to greet him. He missed them terribly and because of his injuries, didn't get the chance to write and hoped for an update on their summer before school started back up. He was smiling at the thought when Dumbledore tapped him on the shoulder, startling him.

"Are you all right, Harry?" The Headmaster asked.

Harry smiled at Dumbledore and nodded. He noticed that they had made it to the park and went towards a secluded shelter so they could apparate away from prying eyes.

They appeared in the foyer, and immediately Harry noticed the difference. Everything was bright! Harry smiled brightly and Dumbledore was glad to see it. They walked towards the kitchen, hearing the muffed voices while Harry took everything in. They reached the doorway just in time to hear Remus shout; "WHAT!? They're blaming Harry for the death of Sirius? Bill, please tell me you're joking!"

*

|

|

|

|

|  
\/

**AN: Heh, heh! Thought I was going to leave it there, didn't ya!**

~ ~ HP ~ ~ HP ~ ~

Harry felt the blood drain from his face and swayed. They blamed him. Ron and Hermione and quite possibly the rest of the Weasley's blamed him. He knew that he was wrong about the vision and he was still grieving the loss of Sirius, but even with all the mistakes of that night Harry knew that Bellatrix and Voldemort, especially Voldemort, were truly to blame.

Detached as he was from reality, Harry felt himself being led to the table and a cup of Calming Draught laced tea was placed in his hands. As he sipped his tea, he realized that the three men were watching him worriedly. Harry finished the tea and placed the cup on the table. Noticing the parchment and quill next to him, he picked up the quill and shakily wrote; ~ Does everyone blame me? ~

Bill was the one who answered. "No Harry. Not everyone." He then went on to repeat what he had told Remus.

"I wonder why Molly didn't inform us at the last meeting. She acted as if she couldn't wait to coddle Harry." Dumbledore mused aloud.

Harry blushed at the 'coddle' remark. Then he scribbled something on the parchment and handed it to Bill. ~ Do you blame me as well?"~ It said.

Bill looked at Harry alarmed. "No! No… Even though I understand where she's coming from, she's misplaced her anger. You-Know-Who is truly to blame and I want you to know that I back you one hundred percent. I would like to tell you the Secret… oh hell, I'm going to tell you anyway, mum's anger be damned." He then took up the quill and scratched out the address for Harry to memorize. "I suggest pretending you don't know it, just so no one gets angry and does something they'll regret later."

Harry nodded and bid everyone good day and slowly walked to his room.

~ ~ HP ~ ~ HP ~ ~

Albus, Remus and Bill looked towards the doorway until the footsteps faded. "Do you think Harry should ride the train, Albus?" Remus asked. "It may do more harm than good considering that his friends may not sit with him."

Dumbledore sighed. "I would say that I will take him straight to Hogwarts to avoid any unsupervised confrontations, but I think we should let Harry decide. It's time that I let him make his own decisions now, considering everything he's gone through just this summer alone."

Remus nodded. "Hmm, good idea. We'll ask him after supper later. Let him rest after that bit of news."

"Yes," Albus replied. Then he proceeded to catch up on all that he missed while getting Harry.

**AN: Hey look at that! Two updates in two days!.. Almost. It's also the last of what I had written down idea wise. It will take a few days to come up with another chapter, but I will make sure to update at least once a week. And thanks to all that have reviewed so far. I didn't know if anyone actually would. And the ideas have also been great so far. Keep them coming and I will keep on writing!**

**Radcliffe23**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 3

Harry stood at the door of his room which he had quietly closed behind him, Bill's words swirling in his head. His friends blamed him. Mrs. Weasley blamed him, saying he was reckless. Harry knew he had been reckless that night. He thought that Sirius had been in danger and had wanted, no, _needed_ to go save him.

Sighing, he made his way over to the four poster double bed. He wasn't really paying attention to the décor, worrying too much about what his friends thought of him. He could feel the tears coming and angrily swiped at his eyes, knocking his glasses askew. He'd already been through this, damn it! The first week back at the Dursley's he'd rehashed through it all. He'd had his guilt trip before placing the blame where it truly belonged and now it was back.

Were they right? Should he be blamed for Sirius' death? Sighing again, he put his glasses on the nightstand and lay down on the bed. Now that the guilt was back, he couldn't help but think that maybe his friends were right. If they even considered him a friend anymore. He had been foolish and reckless and his Godfather had paid the price. The tears came fully then and he cried himself to sleep, silently begging Sirius to forgive him.

~ ~ HP ~ ~ HP ~ ~

Strolling aimlessly down the street in Diagon Alley, Bill was mulling over the contents of the letters from Harry and his aunt regarding what had happened to Harry. Remus had made Bill read them after Harry had gone to his room and guilt like he had never felt before, weighed heavily on his mind. How Harry had suffered through all of that and still be the kind young man that he was…

Bill shook his head. He couldn't understand how half of his family could be upset with Harry and live with themselves. It was time for a family meeting. He'd already contacted Charlie and was now on his way to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes to talk to the twins. He was going to get the family together at headquarters to see if he could knock some sense into the stubborn members of his family.

~ ~ HP ~ ~ HP ~ ~

Remus paced the parlor worried about the meeting taking place tonight. After Harry left for his room, Bill had made the suggestion asking Dumbledore if he could send messages portraying the need for a last minute Order meeting before the students left for school in two days. Dumbledore had beamed and said that he would more than happy to and that he would send them upon his return to Hogwarts. So Bill had made up a list of people that he wanted there, including all members of his family, minus Percy.

Remus just hoped that the meeting worked in Harry's favor. He had seen the devastation on Harry's face when Bill was explaining what his family felt. He just hoped, for Harry's sake, that Bill would be able to pull it off. Taking a deep breath, Remus left the parlor for the kitchen to help get things ready for the 'meeting' that would be starting in two hours.

~ ~ HP ~ ~ HP ~ ~

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office chair happily munching on some lemon drops when his door burst open. Minerva McGonagall was disheveled and wild eyed with worry. "Albus!" She cried, "I've heard the most distressing news!"

Dumbledore stood and looked at her closely. He knew she had yet to read the letters from Harry and Petunia so didn't concern himself just yet. "What is the matter, my dear?"

"I've just got word that Harry was in the hospital! We have to go see if he's all right! It's not safe, Albus! He could--"

The Headmaster raised his hand to stop her words. "Minerva, Harry is fine."

McGonagall pulled in a deep breath, still panting from he rush to get to Albus. "You say he's fine? So he is not in the hospital?"

Albus smiled sadly. "No, not anymore," he murmured.

"What do you mean 'not anymore'?"

Albus sighed. He was hoping to wait and explain tonight at the meeting, but he knew that Minerva would not let it go until she had at least _some_ information. "Please, sit down. I can not reveal too much, because that is what the meeting tonight is about," he started. He held up a hand to stall any protests. "But yes, Harry was in the hospital. He has recovered from his injuries for the most part; however, he will retain the injuries left as proof of the abuse that he suffered at the hands of is uncle."

"Albus, I _told_ you they were the worst sort! And you left him there anyway!" McGonagall would have continued if not for the held up hand, again.

"Yes, you did. And you were correct. But it is a moot point, because he will never be going back. That I promise you. There is much that you will learn tonight at the meeting. Please let the rest be said then.

McGonagall huffed her annoyance, but nodded and said, "Fine then. I will hold you to it, Albus."

"As you should," he replied.

~ ~ HP ~ ~ HP ~ ~

Arthur Weasley was sitting at his desk, staring absently at a picture of his family. When he had received the patronus from Dumbledore, he could immediately guess that the meeting would involve Harry. He wouldn't say as much to his wife, but he thought her anger was misplaced. He hadn't said anything for fear of getting hexed, and he wasn't going to see Molly until the meeting because he would be leaving for headquarters straight from work. It would be a full hour before the meeting, but he wanted to talk to Remus and find out his thoughts on his family's behavior.

He was saddened by what Ron, Ginny and Hermione were saying. He knew that Harry had not made them go, but their real reason was because Harry had refused to listen to Hermione's logic about the false vision. And to blame Harry for Sirius' death? It was all Arthur could do not to knock some sense into them before he left for work. He had been leaving early to avoid them for fear of taking action, and he was not that kind of man. So he avoided the situation, and would only vaguely agree with Molly to placate her.

Arthur was ready for answers. He needed to make sure Harry was okay and that he was on his side. He was done worrying about getting hexed. He had waited for weeks to tell his family off and he knew he would get the chance tonight. So with a firm nod of his head, Arthur set about finishing up in his office and apparated to Grimmauld Place.

~ ~ HP ~ ~ HP ~ ~

Remus was in the kitchen helping Winky set up for the meeting when the doorbell rang. A few minutes later Dobby popped in. "Master Remus, Mr. Wheezy is here to sees you," he chirped.

"Thank you, Dobby. Please help Winky finish up while I see what he wants." Remus said mildly.

Remus saw Arthur looking at a photo of Harry and Sirius together that was taken during the Christmas holiday. The wistful look stopped Remus short. What was Arthur reminiscing over? "Arthur?" He asked, startling the other man.

"Oh! Hello Remus, I didn't see you there. How are you?" Arthur said, flustered.

Remus smiled gently. "I'm doing well. What brings you here so early? The meeting doesn't start for another hour."

"I know," Arthur sighed. "I came early so that I could apologize."

"Apologize? Whatever for?" Remus asked.

Another sigh. "For my children's behavior... And Molly's. I never imagined that any of my family would hold onto a misplaced grudge. I also wanted you to know that I stand by Harry. The only reason I--"

"Wait," Remus interrupted. "I'm glad you believe Harry, but I didn't even know about Ron and Ginny's feelings, nor Hermione's, until Bill told me earlier today. Harry certainly didn't know. In fact he was quite devastated when he found out."

Just then, a tea set popped up. "Ah, tea does sound good, thank you Dobby and Winky," Remus said aloud.

Remus and Arthur both sat down to make their tea and continue their conversation when the floo flared. Looking over, they saw Severus Snape gracefully step out, a vial of viscous looking potion in his hand. "Hello, Severus would you care to join us for some tea?"

Snape curled his lip in a sneer. "No, Lupin I would not. Here," he said, thrusting the vial at Remus. "Don't forget to take it in a timely matter."

"No, I won't. Would you care to stay for dinner?" Remus asked. Snape was not formally invited to the meeting, considering the subject matter, but he was going to play the good host, sour disposition or not.

"Again, no. I have potions that need looking after. Good day." And then Snape was gone, the same way he'd come.

"Such a pleasant personality, yes?" Arthur deadpanned.

Remus laughed. "Yes. I dare say it doesn't help in social situations, however."

When Arthur became serious again, Remus felt the need to point out; "Harry will be glad to know you are on his side, Arthur. Don't go worrying just yet. You just help take care of setting things right." He paused, taking a deep breath. "Hopefully we can work everything out."

The floo flared again and this time it was Dumbledore. Knowing now how close the meeting was, all three men headed for the kitchen after saying hello, to finish setting up.

~ ~ HP ~ ~ HP ~ ~

Molly was worried. When she received the patronus saying there was a meeting tonight and that the children were required to come, she couldn't help but think that something bad was going to happen. She was hoping that it was just about school matters and nothing too imposing on the children. She was hoping to shield her children for as long as possible from the war raging around them and Harry's bad influence. She still had a hard time believing that Harry had put her children in such danger and wanted to lay into him. To think that all of them could have died and that Sirius _did_ die because he believed the false vision. She wanted serious words with him about such selfish antics.

Sighing, she set about getting ready to leave and called to the children. "It's about time to go dears. Let's hurry it up now! Don't want to be late for the meeting!"

Three pairs of feet thundered down the stairs, one pair more sedate, and entered the kitchen. "Ready, mum!" Ron said.

"Are we really invited to sit at the meeting, mum?" Ginny asked. Normally they weren't allowed because of the topics discussed, but she was happy none the less about going.

"Yes. Headmaster Dumbledore specifically asked that you be there. You too, Hermione. He says it's school related, but if it gets out of line, I will be making you leave, so don't you forget it." Molly said sternly.

All three nodded. "If we're going, does that mean Potter will be there too?" Ron asked.

"I'm not sure, dear. I don't think the Headmaster has picked him up. But if he has, you'd better be on your best behavior. I'll not have you making a scene just because you're mad at him," was the stern reply.

Ron and Ginny both scowled, but nodded that they would behave. "Now off we go. Don't want to be late!"

**AN: Ugh! This chapter was hard to write. It's obviously a filler chapter and a bit boring, but I promise the next chapter will be better. And hey, it's even a bit longer than the others!**

**I want to thank all of those that tagged my story, you guys are awesome! I also enjoyed the reviews I've had so far. Keep 'em coming and I'll keep on writing… I will anyway, but, you know…**

**Thanks again for reading,**

**Radcliffe23**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: No Harry Potter franchise here…Bummer…

Chapter 4

Waking from his impromptu nap was not a pleasant experience for Harry. His eyes stung from crying, his mouth felt cottony with a bad aftertaste and his head was pounding. His thigh was throbbing with his heartbeat and his arm was stiff from the sling he forgot to remove. He couldn't have moved if he wanted to.

Luckily he didn't have to. Dobby chose that moment to pop in as if he knew Harry had woken. "Master Harry Potter sir! You's be awake now!" Cried the hyper house-elf.

Harry grimaced at the loud sound. "Master Harry is in pain. Dobby will be back with a potion and some juice." Dobby was gone only for a minute before popping back in with the potion. Harry slowly sat up and took the potion. Upon ingestion, he felt mostly better. He nodded his thanks. "Master Harry is wanted in the kitchen. Should Dobby let Master Remus know you's is awake now?"

Harry shook his head no and held up his index finger to indicate he would be down in a moment. "Yes Master Harry sir," Dobby said, and was gone.

Harry remained seated and slid his glasses on. Harry contemplated staying where he was until Dobby gave in, but figured he ought to face the music. So he heaved himself off the bed and shuffled to the bathroom to clean himself up with an ample amount of procrastination.

~ ~ HP ~ ~ HP ~ ~

Meanwhile downstairs, Order members were showing up for the impromptu meeting that Albus Dumbledore had arranged. So far, half of the requested members had arrived and were milling about trying to figure out what the meeting was really about. Dumbledore had said it was a school matter, but others were sure it was more.

Remus, Arthur, and Charlie were off in a corner, trying to have a light conversation, since they knew what the meeting was for. Fred and George were sitting with Neville and Luna telling them about their new products and plying them with samples to use at school. Tonks was in a quiet conversation with Bill and Fleur learning what tonight's meeting was all about. And Kingsley, Moody, McGonagall, and Dumbledore were also in a conversation while they all waited for the last of the members to arrive.

During this time, Remus saw Dobby pop out and knew that Harry had woken from his nap. The meeting would start without Harry, as not everybody knew he was here. Remus knew they needed an element of surprise in order to get a rise out of the 'Harry bashers,' as Remus had dubbed them, in order to see how many more thought Harry liable for what happened in June.

Five minutes after popping out, Dobby was back. He caught Remus' eye, nodded and popped back out to do what it is house-elves do.

When the floo flared again, ten minutes later, the meeting was officially started as Molly and the children received disapproving glances for being late. Harry was mostly done showering when the meeting officially commenced, although Harry knew none of this.

~ ~ HP ~ ~ HP ~ ~

After his lengthy shower, Harry stood at his wardrobe in shorts deciding on what to wear. Even thought it was only Remus, he thought he should try to make an impression. So he chose the khaki slacks and a light blue button down shirt and slowly got ready.

~ ~ HP ~ ~ HP ~ ~

Remus was inwardly grinning. When Albus had said the meeting was about school matters, he had actually found school related things that all of the 'students' present could actually be involved in. And he almost laughed out loud when he realized that Albus had spent all afternoon pulling these ideas out of his arse.

"So how many Auror's do we have to put on the train, Albus?" McGonagall asked, eyeing the Headmaster shrewdly. She knew this was a cover, but had no idea as to why.

"Two per car," Dumbledore said. He smiled brightly, "definitely enough to keep rough-housing from occurring." It did not escape anyone's notice that the Headmaster was looking directly at three particular 'students' when he said this.

Said children flushed, remembering all the 'altercations' that had occurred on the train in previous years. Chuckling could be heard as Molly rounded on them. "Do you know what he is talking about?"

Ron and Ginny mumbled, "no, mum," while Hermione just shook her head.

Neville ducked his head to hide a smirk while Luna just sat there, minding her own business.

~ ~ HP ~ ~ HP ~ ~

Harry looked in the mirror one last time before sighing. He was as ready as he was going to get without Remus coming up here to drag him down. Taking a deep breath, Harry squared his shoulders; made sure his sling was comfortable and made his way down the stairs to the kitchen.

On one side of the door the meeting was turning towards mundane things, while certain members waited for Harry to arrive. On Harry's side, all he heard was the sound of cutlery and dishes clinking as though the table was being set for dinner. Harry took another deep breath and opened the door.

As it was, Remus and Dumbledore were sitting at the end of the table facing the door and noticed when Harry entered. With the temporary Notice-Me-Not Charm on the door, no one else had seen Harry yet, and wouldn't unless he released the door.

Harry could be seen tugging on the handle, trying to get the door to reopen, a frantic look on his face. He glanced at Remus just to see him subtly shake his head but that only caused Harry to tug harder, shaking his own head. Remus sighed sadly, knowing that Harry would be upset later, but needing to face this now, he flicked his wand towards the door, breaking the charm.

He knew it worked when Tonks looked up and brightly said, "Wotcher, Harry!"

Harry flinched at the announcement as everyone turned toward where Tonks was looking.

There was a brief moment of stunned silence where all present took in Harry's cast enclosed arm and the sling holding it close to his body. Shock and disbelief was evident on most of the faces present, including Molly's. So when she jumped from her seat with a look of compassion, the members in the know of Harry's ordeal had hope that she had changed her mind. However, the sharp crack of flesh on flesh and the thud on the wall jolted Arthur and Remus into action.

"How could you!" Molly yelled as her husband pulled her away from Harry. "Why didn't you listen--!"

A loud bang stopped all commotion and everyone looked at Dumbledore. "Sit down all of you," Dumbledore said sharply but quietly, contradicting the thunderous look on his face.

Once everyone was seated, Dumbledore used a discreet Sticking Charm on Molly's seat, to keep her from trying again. All of the Weasley's present were red in the face, obviously for very different reasons. Hermione and Neville were pale with shock and Luna was over with Remus checking on Harry. Luna shocked everyone who knew her when she placed her hand over the bright red handprint on Harry's face. A warm glow brightened the corner of the room the three were standing in and when it dissipated, the mark on Harry's face was gone. Harry raised his own hand and placed it over Luna's. The warm smile that brightened Harry's face made Remus relax and lead them over to the vacant chairs near where Dumbledore was sitting.

Once everyone was seated, Dumbledore continued. "Now I know you all have questions and I assure you they will be answered, but I must say Molly, as a mother of seven, I never thought I would see the day you would strike a child over a misconception."

Molly flushed a brighter red as McGonagall exclaimed, "Misconception!" Her face white with anger. "Albus, what is going on? Harry has visible injuries. I _heard_ he had been in the hospital. I want, that is, we _all_ want answers."

Several heads nodded, including Neville's. Dumbledore held up his hands. "Yes, I understand you want answers, and I will start by handing to each of you two letters that Harry and his aunt wrote to the Order, depicting what happened to Harry last month." He noticed that Harry had paled, but didn't protest. "Harry, is it all right that I show them these letters?"

Harry nodded yes and Luna squeezed Harry's hand in comfort. He looked at her and smiled his thanks. Dumbledore proceeded to hand out duplicates of the letters and conversed quietly with Remus while the rest were reading.

Luna never once let go of Harry's hand and he was quite grateful. He read the letters with her and periodically she would squeeze his hand, continuously showing her support. Harry watched her profile amazed at what he saw. When she had healed his face, she let her true self be shown and he felt honored at the show in trust. He realized that the front she showed to the public was to deter people from finding out what she truly was. And Harry vowed to himself that he would never tell anyone what he now knew.

As everyone finished reading, they stayed quiet while shooting Harry pitying glances. Well, some of them anyway. Hermione, Ron and Ginny had their heads bowed, while Neville stared towards the wall, face pale and lost looking. And wonderful Luna still held his hand and whispered to him about how brave he was.

Once everyone had finished, Dumbledore stood up. "Now that we all know of Harry's difficult summer I want to address the reason for Molly's outburst." They all watched Molly's face brighten again. "Would you care to explain?" He asked her.

When it looked as though Molly wouldn't, Albus spoke again. "Shall I have Arthur explain the situation?"

Still refusing to answer, Arthur finally stood, and directed everyone's attention. "About two weeks after school let out Hermione came to stay with us. I overheard Hermione, with Ron and Ginny talking to Molly about what happened at the Ministry and the false vision Harry had suffered. She said that she had tried to get Harry to see reason and had refused to listen, and had made them decide to join him or stay at school…"

"That's not true!" Neville suddenly yelled, startling several people. "Harry didn't force us to go with him! I don't know about you," he said, pointing at Hermione, "but I chose to go to help my friend!"

Dumbledore smiled. "Thank you Neville," he said. Then he motioned for Arthur to continue.

Neville sat back down, face red from embarrassment, but Harry's smile made him happy for the outburst.

Arthur cleared his throat and continued. "Yes, thank you Neville. Anyway, Hermione then said that if Harry had just listened in the first place, then Sirius wouldn't have come to the Ministry and would still be alive."

As Arthur sat back down, the others started yelling over each other, stating disbelief that Harry's own friends blamed him for the events in June. Dumbledore let off another bang and restored order yet again.

McGonagall was first to resume speaking. "I don't believe I heard correctly, Arthur. You're telling us that Molly struck Harry across the face because she believes Harry is responsible for the endangerment of _willing_ students whom followed him in an effort to save his Godfather? A person he loved and did everything he could to save and protect because he believed a false vision? Am I understanding this correctly?"

"Yes," Arthur sighed, his head cradled in his hands.

"Let's not forget that Harry's _best friends_ blame him too," Tonks piped out.

"Does anyone else believe this codswallop?" Moody barked. "I'll make sure to set you straight if you do."

Everyone else shook their heads. Molly actually had a mulish look on her face. It was then Harry realized where Ron got his temper from. But he was bolstered by the fact that no one else thought him guilty and that his friends were wrong.

Dumbledore gazed around the table, happy that Bill's plan had worked. Seeing the outrage and shock on their faces in support of Harry had lightened his heart. However, the devastation on Arthur's face saddened him. Everyone knew that Molly had a fiery temper and was fiercely protective of her children, but no one had suspected that she would strike a child. Especially for something so petty.

But it just goes to show, that looks can be deceiving. And from the looks of it, Ron was going to be just as stubborn. Dumbledore could see a growing remorse in Hermione and Ginny, but if he knew Harry, then whatever trust there had been before had been shattered by betrayal and only a healthy amount of groveling would do to even get on speaking terms with Harry at this point.

Dumbledore's greatest joy of the evening however, came with the overwhelming support from Neville and Luna. Luna had surprised him. She was hiding something important and he was curious to find out what that was. But he would worry about it later. For now he was going to adjourn the meeting and bid everyone goodnight, then get back to Hogwarts for some last minute paperwork.

**AN: Goodness but that was difficult. A thousand thank you's again to the 40 plus tags and reviews for this story so far. Yes the chapter is somewhat incomplete, but that is what the next one is for. And I left you a mystery. As you saw, Luna is more than meets the eye. And don't jump to any conclusions. I will not be establishing any relationships yet. As of this moment, they are only really good friends. He will obviously need them. But for those first five people that can guess correctly what Luna is, I will give you first access to the next chapter two days before I update. Just don't forget to leave an address for me to send it to. I hope you enjoyed this next installment of Epiphany and please tell me what you think!**

**Radcliffe23**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: No ownership of Harry Potter here

Chapter 5 

Before Dumbledore left, he made sure that the 'Harry bashers' were gone and closed the floo with a password to keep any of them from returning. He thought it only fair, since Molly didn't want Harry at her home anymore. Arthur nodded his understanding with a sad smile. He just wished that all of his family would support Harry.

Harry noticed how silent Mr. Weasley was being and went over to cheer him up. Luna smiled at him and continued her conversation with Neville. Since it was the Auror's that had escorted them here, they took the opportunity to hang out with Harry until it was time to go.

Harry sat down next to Mr. Weasley and handed him the prewritten note that he had penned. ~ I'm sorry about what happened, Mr. Weasley. I never meant for anyone to get hurt. ~

Arthur smiled. "It is I who should be sorry, Harry. I don't understand why Hermione started all of this. Molly may be stubborn, but she is very open-minded." He looked at Harry seriously, "I wanted you to know that I was on you side. Everyone knew that all of you had gone of your own volition. I think the only reason Hermione started all of this was because she was angry that you didn't listen to her. But that is no excuse for telling lies to get people angry with you. If anything, I was angry at them for stating those lies."

Arthur sat back and chuckled. "And it looks like only those four believe that 'codswallop', as Moody stated, anyway, so that makes me feel much better. Although, I may need a place to stay tonight since I don't think Molly will let me in…" He said, offhandedly.

Harry took the note back and wrote; ~ Of course you can stay! There's plenty of room. I would never turn away a friend. ~

Arthur smiled warmly. "Thank you, Harry. Very much."

~ ~ HP ~ ~ HP ~ ~

Meanwhile, in the parlor, the rest of the Weasley's, and Fleur, were having a family meeting. "I can't believe that mum hit Harry!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Oui," Fleur said. "I do not understand though. If 'Arry did not make them go, why are they mad at him? He was only doing what he thought he needed to do. I would have done the same. In fact, we did do the same thing."

"Oh yeah, the Triwizard Tournament," Bill said. "During the second task, Harry took the message in the egg seriously. He thought that the 'hostages' were going to die when the hour was up if they weren't gotten to in time. That's why he saved your sister, Fleur."

Fleur nodded with a smile. She was still grateful to Harry for that and would show her support for him every time it was needed. "We need to prank our young siblings for this," said George.

"Yes we do brother dear," agreed Fred.

Bill and Charlie looked at each other, then back to the twins. Noticing the look they were getting, George elaborated; "No, no, no. Mum is strictly off limits…"

"We don't have a death wish," Fred finished.

"What about "Ermione, don't forget about her," Fleur said. All the boys looked at her. "What? She is the one who started the lie. She will need an extra special prank pulled on her, oui?"

They all burst out laughing. As they calmed down, they put their heads together and started thinking of good ways to Ron, Ginny and Hermione back for the way they treated Harry.

~ ~ HP ~ ~ HP ~ ~

Remus turned from the conversation he was having with the Auror's. "Harry?" He said. "Why don't you take Neville and Luna on a tour of the house? I know you haven't seen all of the renovations that Dobby and Winky have done. They did an excellent job." Harry nodded his head, and the three teens set out to see the wonderful job the house-elves had done with the place.

Kingsley looked at Remus with a raised eyebrow. "That was smooth Remus."

Remus laughed. "No it wasn't. Didn't you see the small quirk of Harry's eyebrow? He knows that we have things to discuss and he really hasn't seen the house. He was napping until just before the 'meeting' started."

"So showing up late for the 'meeting' was intentional?" Tonks queried.

"On mine and Albus' part, yes. Harry had no idea there was a meeting. He thought he was just coming down for dinner. Hence the 'deer-in-the-headlight' look."

All five adults chuckled and the four standing took seats at the empty table around Arthur to talk about guard duty on the Hogwarts express.

~ ~ HP ~ ~ HP ~ ~

Harry started laughing when the kitchen door closed. He couldn't be more relieved that he still had friends. And then when Remus nonchalantly asked him to take his friends on a tour of the house, he couldn't help but crack up. "Harry? Are you all right?" He heard Neville ask.

Harry was nodding his head as Luna answered in her dreamy tone. "Of course he's all right. He's very happy that no Wortshnarkles stole us away from him. Then he'd have no friends at all." And Harry laughed all the more as Neville looked at them in confusion.

Once Harry caught his breath, he patted Neville on the back, took Luna's hand and started the tour.

~ ~ HP ~ ~ HP ~ ~

Molly Weasley was livid. Once the meeting had adjourned, Dumbledore cancelled the Sticking Charm and herded her and the children to the floo. She tried to get the rest of her brood to come, but Dumbledore prevented she words from carrying over to them. The next thing she knew she was in her kitchen with the children standing there. Ginny then burst into tears and fled for her room. Hermione sat at the table, a lost look on her face and Ron started yelling about fairness and taking sides.

She placated Ron as best she could, with a vague promise of retribution. Then she sent Hermione up to Ginny's room with tea so they could comfort each other. Once that was done, Molly sat at the kitchen table and composed two Howlers; one for Dumbledore and the other for Remus, having no clue that it was her eldest son whom had orchestrated the whole thing.

~ ~ HP ~ ~ HP ~ ~

The Weasley siblings, plus one, were still in the parlor discussing pranks when their mother's voice boomed through the house:

"HOW COULD YOU," the voice bellowed. "DO YOU REALIZE HOW EMARRASSING AND HUMILIATING THAT WAS FOR MY FAMILY? TELLING LIES AND MAKING _HARRY POTTER_ OUT LIKE SOME MARTYR! YOU'LL BE _LUCKY_ IF I EVER SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN, REMUS LUPIN! NOW SEND MY CHILDREN AND HUSBAND HOME THIS INSTANT OR YOU WILL BE SORRY!"

Bill sighed. "That would be my cue. Let's go see if the kitchen is still intact, shall we?"

They walked into the kitchen to see Remus rubbing his ears and the Auror's with shocked faces. Their father just looked resigned. "How did the Howler get here so fast?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, I bought the family a new owl so that poor Errol could officially retire. I see that Hershel has already left so you'll have to wait to see what he looks like." Bill said.

"But still, shouldn't it have taken at least a day for it to arrive instead of a few hours?"

Remus laughed. "Howlers always get delivered faster than regular owl mail because the owls want to get rid of it as quickly as possible. Even Hedwig exhausted herself from delivering a Howler once. She has refused Howlers since then." Laughter ensued.

Alastor Moody noticed the kitchen door opening as his laughter died down. "Come on in kids. That Howler echoed through the whole house. We know you heard it."

Harry, Luna and Neville slowly entered the kitchen. Harry looked apologetic, sorry that he'd gotten the Weasley's in trouble. Remus noticed the look. "Harry, you are _not_ to blame for Molly's behavior. Get that apology out of you head right now, understand."

Harry smiled sheepishly and nodded his agreement. Bill clapped his hands together and rubbed them; "Now, time to write mum and tell her what we thought of her Howler."

The entire group smiled mischievously and Remus called for Dobby. "I need for you to deliver the letter we are about to compose without being seen, Dobby. You will need to be careful with it, because it will be pranked and we don't need it going off early."

Dobby was nodding his head eagerly. "Oh yes, Master Remus! Dobby will be making sure that Missus Wheezy be getting the letter. Just calls when yous is ready for Dobby." Dobby then popped out and the group huddled around to compose a letter and a prank.

~ ~ HP ~ ~ HP ~ ~

Hermione stood outside Ginny's door with the tea set trying to steady her breath. Seeing Mrs. Weasley slap Harry and been like a slap to her own face. And with it came the epiphany that she was jealous. Jealous of a boy who has had a rough childhood but was made up for it with a celebrity status that had even fueled Ron's jealousy at one point. And she rekindled that jealousy and had brought Ginny and their mother down with her. Taking another deep breath, Hermione tapped on Ginny's door and entered at the call to come in. She set the tea service on her trunk then looked at Ginny warily.

Ginny was sitting in her window seat, starting forlornly out at the scenery. Her eyes were red and tears were slowly falling from her eyes. "What were we thinking?" She half whispered.

Hermione remained silent, unsure if the question was rhetorical. When Ginny looked at her, she knew it was time to face the music. "_I_ was the one who thought. I realized that I was jealous and hurt and I fueled both you and Ron and your mum. I lost us our friendship with Harry because of that jealousy and once we get to school, I plan on apologizing and going from there."

Ginny looked at Hermione. She realized that Hermione was half right. Hermione _had _started spouting off about Harry's inability to listen and the danger they had all walked into. But she also remembered being against her at first. That didn't excuse her part, but it helped her face her own reasons for believing Hermione over Harry. And then she felt even more horrible because she realized Harry's inability to understand why everyone was jealous of him. They wanted that fame for themselves and all Harry wanted was a family and friends that only saw _him_, Harry, not Harry Potter The Boy-Who-Lived. Ginny mentioned as much to Hermione and was in agreement to that. They talked for hours about how they were going to get back on Harry's good side when they heard an ungodly shriek come from downstairs.

~ ~ HP ~ ~ HP ~ ~

After sending the Howlers, Molly fixed tea for herself and settled down to finish knitting Percy's Christmas sweater. She hummed happily, getting lost in the motion thinking about how nice it would be to be done sooner because she had one less jumper to knit.

Several breaks and one completed jumper later, Molly heard a pop in the kitchen and, thinking it was her husband, went to investigate. Instead she found an envelope sitting innocently on the kitchen table. She checked it for curses and other nasty things. Finding it clean, she opened it and saw it was from Bill;

"_**Mum,**_

_**You should know by now that accusing someone of a crime before having all of the facts can lead to awkward moments later on. So I have a confession to make; I am the one who set up the meeting tonight. Remus was only a witness and an observer. So accusing him of embarrassment you only have yourself to blame for is hitting below the belt. And for that you've been left with a surprise. Also, the rest of the family have made other sleeping arrangements, so don't wait up. Enjoy your evening!**_

_**Your son,**_

_**Bill**_

_**P.S. - The 'gift' is from Remus and will wear off in two hours. Love you!"**_

The 'gift' was a non-lethal Gorgon head Curse since the shriek Molly emitted sent the children coming and there was no need to petrify anyone. The letter disintegrated in a puff of smoke.

All three children stood in the doorway staring wide eyed at Molly. Molly told the children to get to bed and they ran back up the stairs to leave Molly in her misery.

**AN: *Smiles sheepishly* Hi! It's been a few days and I apologize. Things have been hectic and a mild case of writer's block prevented this chapter from arriving in a timely matter. It's probably not very good, but I ended it with a bit of comedic revenge to appease my muse. **

**Maybe I'll get more reviews… There are more than 40 of you who have tagged my story. If half of you review, I may have the next chapter out in less than a week… Just a thought…**

**Radcliffe23**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Yeah…Not the owner of Harry Potter

Chapter 6

The Thirty-first of August was turning out to be a quiet yet busy day for Remus and Harry as they finished last minute packing. It seemed that Remus forgot to mention that he had been reinstated as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor making Harry happy yet melancholic. He couldn't wait to see the faces of the students upon learning this wonderful fact. With a devilish grin, Harry wondered if Snape knew. The look of rage that would cross Snape's face would be a great end to a long day. For as much as he enjoyed the train ride, they were quite long and boring if you had nothing to do.

At lunch time, they both heaved a sigh as they were done packing and everyone who had stayed the night had gone their separate ways. The morning had been loud leaving Harry and Remus with ringing ears, not used to Weasley mornings. Neville and Luna had received permission from their families to stay with Harry to keep him company. Luna was showing more of her true self, demonstrating why she was a Ravenclaw and making sure Harry and Neville's summer homework was good enough to hand in. And though she still dressed uniquely, her long blond hair was less dirty looking and shined almost as brightly as Malfoy's. Her silvery grey eyes shined brighter and the dreamy look was nonexistent. Of course, Harry and Neville both knew they would see it again when they arrived at the station, but she said she would keep her hair nicer for Harry. Neville could see the beginning of something more between them, but decided to let them figure it out for themselves.

After a hearty lunch of vegetable beef stew and warm bread, the three teens made their way to the parlor to get to know each other better. Neville took comfort in an overstuffed wingback chair, propping his feet on the ottoman and smirking at Harry and Luna sitting comfortably in a loveseat. Harry gave him a confused look causing Neville's smile to widen and he shook his head, indicating that there was nothing wrong. Harry shrugged and Luna started talking.

"Neville, I would wipe that smirk off your face, because you will be just as lost as Harry is sooner than you think." She then smirked when Neville paled and lost his own smirk. Harry still carried his lost look, not getting what they were saying. Luna continued with; "It's okay Harry, you'll figure it out soon enough." Harry just shrugged while Neville changed the subject.

~ ~ HP ~ ~ HP ~ ~

While the teens were visiting, Remus received his own visitor. And the delivery was another dose of the Wolfsbane Potion by the ever congenial Potions Master, Severus Snape. "Good afternoon," Remus greeted.

Snape of course just sneered, but did nod his own greeting. "Care for a cuppa?" Remus asked.

"No," was the short reply. "I still have last minute preparations before the students arrive tomorrow."

"Okay. See you around then," Remus said brightly.

Snape sneered again, and left the way he came.

~ ~ HP ~ ~ HP ~ ~

Albus Dumbledore was strolling merrily down the hall towards the hospital wing, sucking on a lemon drop when he came across Nearly Headless Nick. "Ah, Sir Nicholas, good afternoon," he greeted the ghost.

"Good afternoon, Headmaster! How are things? Getting ready for tonight, I take it?" Nick replied.

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "I wonder if I could ask a favor of you?"

"Anything for a Gryffindor, Headmaster."

"Yes. I need you to watch after Harry Potter. Something happened to him over the summer and he has lost his voice. If you could just make sure he is not by himself, I would greatly appreciate it."

"Of course, Headmaster! Of course. Terrible thing to happen to one so young. Might I inquire as to what happened?"

"In thirty minutes there will be a staff meeting. Please let the other head ghosts know and I will tell you then."

"Right you are, Headmaster. See you then!" Nick then floated off to find the other ghosts.

Dumbledore gave the ghost a slight smile and continued on his way to the Infirmary.

~ ~ HP ~ ~ HP ~ ~

Molly was in a foul mood. Her own son had set up that embarrassing meeting and had allowed Remus to prank her! And on top of it all, none of them returned home! Not even her husband! Harry Potter had turned her entire family against their good beliefs, and she would be damned if she let it continue. So with Ron's help, she plotted ways to make Harry pay for his evil deeds.

Meanwhile… Ginny and Hermione finished last minute packing and discreetly helped Ron with his too. There was no reason to make them late if they could help it. They had gone over ways to get Harry back without seeming too needy, because they knew Harry would see right through it. They really did want Harry back, and seeming too needy was a surefire way to lose his friendship for good. Little did they know that jealousy was hiding in the shadows…

~ ~ HP ~ ~ HP ~ ~

Back at Grimmauld Place, the teens had found something new to entertain themselves with and Remus put finishing touches on his lesson plans. The bell for afternoon tea rang, causing Remus to sigh in relief. He had forgotten how tedious lesson planning could be and was happy for a reprieve. He left for the kitchen, to find Harry, Neville and Luna already in attendance.

They greeted each other and sat down, fixing their cups the way they liked and talked about their day and the upcoming school year. Harry had a notebook and pen in case hand gestures weren't enough to relay what he was saying. They were startled from their conversation when the doorbell rang.

A few minutes later, their guest arrived in the form of a disheveled Tonks who plopped into a seat with a heavy sigh. "Mundungus Fletcher tried to steal from your Aunt today, Harry." At Harry's scowl and the others protests she continued; "It's too bad he forgot about the wards and they incarcerated him before he could walk out the door. He was sent to Professor Dumbledore and he's working it out now."

"Did he happen to say _why_ he tried to steal from Petunia Dursley?" Remus asked.

"He said it was to get back at what they did to Harry, but that is no excuse and Dumbledore didn't buy it anyway." Tonks replied.

"Hmm. Well here, have some tea and lets catch up before you have to leave again." Remus poured her some tea and they chatted until she said her break was over.

And of course, as Tonks was leaving, they heard a crash as she knocked over the umbrella stand. They heard a moaned "I'm okay," and they all laughed.

Luna saw Harry start to brood again over what happened to his aunt and steered him to happier thoughts. "Don't you just love that Tonks is going to pretend to be a seventh year and sit with us on the train Harry? And that Professor Lupin is going to sit with us too?"

Harry nodded, a sheepish smile donning his face. He liked how Luna could pull him from his darker thoughts. He thought of her as a brighter version of Hermione, minus the nagging attitude. He wondered if the meeting had changed some attitudes. He had seen remorse come over Hermione and Ginny and hoped that they could be friends still. He sighed. Tomorrow would be the day to find out and after some dinner (for his tummy rumbled), and some sleep.

~ ~ HP ~ ~ HP ~ ~

The morning of September first donned abnormally crisp and cool. But that didn't deter the excitement of going back to school and learning more magic. Harry knew he would have to work harder to get good grades, and he hoped that Luna and Neville would help him prioritize. Because not only was he learning new spells, he had to relearn how to do the spells he knew with a silent voice.

A knock on his door had Harry looking to see Remus standing there. "Ready to go, Harry?" Remus asked.

Harry smiled and nodded, and they headed to the kitchen for breakfast. They found more excitement in the form of Tonks, who was changing her nose, to the amusement of Neville and Luna. Harry and Remus were greeted enthusiastically and breakfast was enjoyed immensely.

~ ~ HP ~ ~ HP ~ ~

At The Burrow, Ginny and Hermione were not enjoying September first. Even with the discreet help of the two girls, Ron was still not packed and they were running late because of it. Breakfast was hurried and Mrs. Weasley was still in a foul mood from two days ago.

Mr. Weasley had come home the day before, but things were strained. He had opted to sleep in another bedroom as Mrs. Wealsey had already moved his things to the shed. As it was a Sunday, Mr. Weasley was off work and was outside to stave off further arguments. Hermione read her watch and found that the time was 10:30 am. At that moment she heard a 'pop' outside and looked to find Kingsley standing outside talking to Mr. Weasley. "Well, at least we won't be too late," she murmured to herself.

"Too late for what?" Ginny asked, startling Hermione.

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed, holding her hand to her chest.

"Sorry," Ginny said sheepishly.

"No, it's all right." Hermione waved it off. "Kingsley is here. Hopefully to make sure we make it to Kings Cross before eleven."

"That would be good. We don't need to be late because Ron and mum are procrastinators. Hey, maybe we could get Kingsley to take us now. Do you think?"

Hermione shrugged. "Maybe. The worst he could say is no."

Since their things were already at the door, the two girls made their way to where the two men were standing and waited to be noticed. It didn't take long because Kingsley had heard the door open and watched as the girls headed his way. Arthur drifted away as the girls approached leaving Kingsley to wonder how deep the rift in the family was.

Hermione had a sad look on her face as she watched Mr. Weasley walk away. She wanted to apologize, but she knew her pride was holding her back. She shook her head, knowing that Ron had done the same thing their fourth year. "Hello Ginny, Hermione," she heard Kingsley say and turned to look at him.

"Hello," Ginny said, shooting her dad sad looks.

Kingsley gave the girls a tight smile. "What can I do for you?"

Hermione cleared her throat; "Um, we were wondering if you could take us to Kings Cross and come back for Ron and Mrs. Weasley so we aren't late for the train. It's close to eleven and well…" She trailed off with a shrug.

Kingsley eyed them critically. For one moment he considered it, but the door burst open and Molly and Ron were hurrying over, Molly apologizing about running late. The trunks and other belongings were floating behind with Arthur bringing up the rear.

They arrived with ten minutes to spare. All three students said a quick goodbye to the adults and rushed for the train.

~ ~ HP ~ ~HP ~ ~

On the train, Harry, Luna and Neville had already made themselves comfortable, having arrived at Kings Cross Station at ten o'clock. Several games of Exploding Snap had been played and now Remus and Tonks were making the rounds, making sure everyone made it on board before the train left at eleven. At 10:50, they heard the whistle sound and decided to put the game away and put on their school robes. This way, if anyone decided on a nap, they wouldn't have to rush to get ready. At 10:55, the whistle blew again, and Harry and Neville were lounging across from each other with Luna leaning against Harry, reading a resent edition of _The Quibbler_, upside down, of course. Just as the whistle blew for the final time, the door to their cabin opened and, expecting Remus and Tonks, they were surprised to find Hermione and Ginny standing there.

But any hope for reconciliation was ruined when Ginny started getting red in the face. "Ginny? What's the matter?" Hermione asked.

"Why is 'Loony' Lovegood leaning on you?" Ginny demanded through gritted teeth.

"Ginny!" Hermione admonished as Harry scowled, putting his arm around Luna.

"_Luna_," Neville stated with a scowl, "is our friend. It's not your business if she leans against Harry or not."

Ginny turned her heated gaze on Neville. "Harry is _mine_. No one touches what is mine."

"_Ginny!_" Hermione yelled. Harry's scowl deepened, and he held Luna closer. Luna had turned back to her magazine, a small smile on her face.

Neville's scowl had deepened as well, but when he caught Luna's smile, he started laughing.

Hermione stood lost, as Ginny's face grew redder. "What do you find so funny, Longbottom?"

Neville took a deep breath to calm down some and stated, in a matter of fact tone; "Harry belongs to no one. You are not dating, and after that comment, I seriously doubt you ever will. So why don't you run along and find somewhere else to sit."

Hermione gave them a sad look and dragged Ginny out, before she could say anything else.

Harry looked at Neville and signed 'thank you' to him. Luna was beaming and gave Neville a peck on the cheek. Then all three were laughing.

Ten minutes later, after calming down and well on their way to Hogwarts, their door opened again. Upon seeing who was there, Neville groaned aloud and rolled his eyes along with Harry and Luna was reading her magazine. "What do you want, Malfoy?" Neville demanded.

Draco Malfoy smirked at the question. "I don't believe it's any of your business, Longbottom," he drawled.

"Well if you're not going to state your business," a familiar female voice said; "why don't you leave them alone and go back to your friends, Mr. Malfoy."

Malfoy jumped and turned to find himself face to face with an Auror. "Tonks!" Neville cheered happily.

Malfoy scowled and left. "Wotcher guys! How's it going?" said Tonks as she sat down to join them.

"Just fine now," said Neville. "Care to join me in a game?"

"Sure!" She said. So Neville got out some cards and they played games while Harry and Luna watched.

**AN: For those who have already read this chapter, and those who haven't, my muse was upset and threw a temper tantrum and had me say something about deleting my story. THAT IS NOT HAPPENING. And for those that sent reviews critisizing this, again, I apologize. But for my one actual story ctitic: If I want to make Hermione jealous of Harry for whatever reason, that is my perogative as this is MY story. And Ginny's possessiveness is also my perogative. And the reason Dumbledore didn't teach Harry anything over the summer is because Harry was busy recouperating from his injuries. Dumbledore recieved the letters in mid August and picked Harry up two days before school. So teaching Harry anything would have been pointless. Again, I apologize for my muse. She has been warned that anymore temper tantrums will result in her termination and a new muse will be hired that has a better disposition. Thank you and Happy Reading!**

**Radcliffe23  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I wish, but no. Harry Potter is not mine

**AN: Umm…Hi! So it's been over a month. Real life broke my door down and found me a job. I'm happy about that, sad that I could update before now. Sorry. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it. Cheers!**

Chapter 7

"…arry? Harry, it's time to wake up now…" a soft female voice whispered. Harry thought it sounded nice. He smiled and tried to lean closer to the voice.

A giggle, then; "Harry, we really do need you to get up. We'll be late to the feast otherwise." Harry opened his eyes with a sigh, stretched, and started gathering his things.

Remus and Tonks were already gone, keeping everyone in line at the carriages. Harry, Luna and Neville chose an empty one after waving hello to Hagrid. Harry stopped at the Thestral and patted the animal on the neck in acknowledgement and thanks for the help they gave in June.

However, upon entering the carriage, they found themselves sharing with Draco Malfoy. He was alone, to the relief of Harry and Neville, although Malfoy himself was an unwanted sight. Nobody said anything as Harry, Neville and Luna got comfortable, and an uncomfortable staring contest between Harry and Malfoy ensued.

During the semi-bumpy ride to the castle, Malfoy broke the staring contest with a smirk. "It seems you learned how to control your mind."

Outwardly, Harry remained calm. Inwardly, he was panicking. _How did Malfoy know about the secret Occlumency lessons he had with Snape?_ He raised an eyebrow in question, wondering if he could bluff his way through the conversation.

But Malfoy just chuckled and told him; "Severus is my Godfather. He ranted all summer about your abysmal attempts at Occlumency." At Harry's wince, Malfoy elaborated by saying; "He also said that if you had learned the discipline, _your own_ Godfather would still be alive."

Harry winced again, lowering his head. _So even my enemies believe I'm at fault._ "So, what's it like to be all alone in the world?" The condescending voice asked.

"That's enough!" Neville barked. He didn't let the shocked faces deter him from continuing; "As you can see, Harry is not alone. It's _you_ who's alone. Where's dumb and dumber? Oh, and isn't daddy dearest rotting in Azkaban right now?" He mocked.

Just then, the carriage stopped and with and ugly scowl, Malfoy stormed from the carriage leaving Harry and Luna giving Neville a smug look of approval. Harry smiled, patting him on the back as Luna replied; "Well done."

When they entered the castle, Harry and Neville walked Luna to the Ravenclaw table and sat at their own, waiting for the rest of the students. Harry let his eyes roam the hall, taking in the students sitting and mingling around, waiting for the feast to start. As the tables started filling, Seamus and Dean stopped by to say hello then moved to their regular seats. Ron had already stormed ahead to sit as far from Harry as he could get, a surly look on his face. And Harry could tell that Hermione wanted to sit with him, but Ginny dragged her to sit near the other girls. Neville and Harry looked at each other; "Well, I guess it's just you and me sitting as the outcasts tonight huh?"

Harry looked down the table and saw that though Seamus and Dean were the closest, there was still a gap between them, leaving Neville and him sitting at the end of the table alone. Harry looked back at Neville and shrugged. _Who cares_, he thought, and Neville nodded, understanding completely.

~ ~ HP ~ ~ HP ~ ~

There were several adults at the Head Table who were not as amused, however. Dumbledore and Remus were frowning in disapproval and worry. Snape was frowning too, but for a different reason. His was in confusion. He wanted to know why Potter wasn't sitting with his regular cohorts. He noticed as a different pair had walked with Potter and wondered at the falling out of the other two.

Before further contemplations could be made, Professor McGonagall came in with the line of first years. Everyone noticed there were more than usual. McGonagall was pale, tight lipped with worry. It was eerily quiet when the Sorting Hat opened its mouth to speak…

"_As you can see before you tonight,_

_Some teachers before you have taken a fright._

_The number, you see, is an odd one tonight,_

_When split even, you'll be glad it's not Friday tonight._

_You'll hope for the best, but lay this to rest,_

_There will be no comfort for you this night…_"

Harry could see the panic start to rise, but Dumbledore let out a 'bang' from his wand and things quieted back down.

"I wasn't done yet, you know." The Sorting Hat grumbled. It cleared its throat and continued…

"_However, this time you will find,_

_That thirteen is quite fine._

_And it will be this number that breaks the bind._

_So fear not my friends,_

_Because in the end,_

_Tom Riddle will meet the ultimate end._"

Silence greeted the Hat as most of the students didn't know that Tom Riddle was in fact, Lord Voldemort. But after a few minutes, McGonagall cleared her throat and called out the first name; "Archer, Laura!"

The Sorting Hat was only on her head for seconds before the Hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry clapped for the new house mate while watching the faces of the Head Table. Harry knew, as did every witch and wizard, that the number 13 was an ominous number. Especially if it landed on a Friday. So it was understandable to see the worried faces. He saw that Dumbledore had regained his composure and was enjoying the Sorting. And he saw Snape, as stoic as ever, if not a tad paler than usual. "What do you think it means?" he heard Neville ask.

Harry looked over at Neville and shook his head. He would try to get Hermione by herself and see if she could help him decipher the poem.

"Decker, Sue!" They heard McGonagall call, and turned back to the sorting.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Was called, and Harry remembered seeing the brother head over there just before the sister joined him.

Names were still being called as Harry watched the faces of the Head Table and he clapped as houses were called for every name. But when, "Gaunt, Tobias," was called, Harry saw both Dumbledore and Snape stiffen. Harry wondered about that and then looked at the boy, wondering what the fuss was about.

Harry noticed that Tobias was unremarkable, just another boy joining the Hogwarts roster. His eyes were a deep blue that reminded Harry of a perfect summer day and Harry thought he seemed kind of short, but knew it was his eyes playing tricks. The longer the Hat sat on his head, the more worried Harry could see Dumbledore getting. Harry looked at Tobias Gaunt again and noticed the boy looking his way. Harry gave him a small smile and a nod. And finally the Hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

But instead of going to sit with the other first years, three that Harry could see, Tobias just waved at them and trotted to where he and Neville were sitting. Harry looked at Neville, who shrugged, then up at the Head Table. Dumbledore smiled and Harry relaxed. Since there was enough room, Tobias plopped right down next to Harry, panting, held out his hand and said cheerfully, "Hi, I'm Toby Gaunt."

~ ~ HP ~ ~ HP ~ ~

Dumbledore's mind was racing. Tobias Gaunt had to be related somehow to Tom Riddle… But how? For now he was just glad the boy was in Gryffindor. He would worry about it after the feast.

~ ~ HP ~ ~

Severus was conflicted. Tobias was a name he had cursed for years as his father had had that name. But this young boy had only just stepped into Hogwarts as a wizard in training. Severus' father had been a Muggle. An abusive, drunk Muggle, but a Muggle all the same. So the only way he could excuse his harassment was to use his Gryffindor prejudice against him… But with less disdain. He only allowed his ultimate loathing for anything Gryffindor out on Potter. He would just have to remember that. Now the only question was; why was he sitting with Potter instead of the other first years?

~ ~ HP ~ ~

Hermione was in turmoil. After seeing the first year run up to Harry, she wanted to join him. She still couldn't believe how stupid she had been, letting jealousy cloud her judgment like that. She _knew_ that Harry hated the fame. After taking a deep breath, she nodded to herself, determined to make it up to him as soon as possible.

~ ~ HP ~ ~

As the sorting progressed more students realized that there would be thirteen new members for each house. For the more superstitious, quiet panic was starting to filter through the Houses and once again the Sorting Hat barked at them to be quiet.

Harry, Neville and Toby sat on in humor at the discomfort of some of the other students. After introducing himself, Toby told them what the Sorting Hat had said to him. "It said that Slytherin would be a good choice for me, but it wanted me to talk to you. It chose to put my here in Gryffindor so that my name could be seen as good instead of bad. I was also told to tell you that I can talk to snakes. I'm supposed to tell you my family history and that the Headmaster is supposed to hear it too. It wants us to go to the Headmaster's office after the feast. It also wants you to know that there is a surprise coming up after the last person is sorted."

Just then a 'POP' sounded in the hall and everyone could see a new table had formed near the Head Table that could seat thirteen. All three boys looked at each other, wondering what that was about. There was also the sound of stone grating that had people looking to see where it was coming from. Soon it stopped and the interrupted sorting continued until finally, "Zermillion, Kathryn" was placed in "RAVENCLAW!"

McGonagall was getting ready to take the Hat and stool to the antechamber off the Great Hall when the Sorting Hat said; "put me down! I never said I was done here yet! All that noise you heard wasn't for nothing, you know!"

McGonagall huffed and stormed to her place next to Dumbledore, who had an eager look on his face.

"As you can see," the Hat stated, "there is a new table here. And the grating you heard was the castle making new dorms for the students I will be calling to this table. This group of children will have the power to rid the wizarding world of the evil permeating it. You will still retain your House status, but you will be separated to learn more than what is required for graduation. So come up as I call your name…" Here the Sorting Hat paused for effect. "Susan Bones…"

Susan hesitated for a brief moment, but squared her shoulders and stood to head for the new table. "Justin Finch-Fletchley," was the next name called by the Hat. Justin also squared his shoulders and made his way to the new table.

"Matthew Obbink…" Harry saw the little first year Hufflepuff follow his House mates and noted again how small the first years were. _Not that I'm much bigger myself,_ he thought to himself wryly.

"Allison Harmon…" Harry noted this time a first year Ravenclaw was called.

"Is the Hat going in order by House, you think?" Neville asked. Harry nodded absently, still wondering what was truly going on.

"Luna Lovegood…" Luna rose gracefully and joined the others. "Padma Patil," was called and she also joined the group.

"Tobias Gaunt…" Toby looked at them, said "bye," and joined the new table.

"Hermione Granger…" Hermione started, looking like she didn't believe her name had been called, but moved over to the new table as well.

"Neville Longbottom…" Neville shared a surprised look with Harry, nodded and moved.

"Harry Potter…" This time whispering was heard. Harry just shrugged when students turned his way and went to the new table as well.

When he got there, everyone nodded to him in greeting and he took a seat next to Neville and Luna. "Hush now," the Sorting Hat said, "I'm not done yet. Daphne Greengrass," it said and the Slytherin gasped in surprise, but made her way over.

"Jackson Zacharias…" Here Harry noted that a first year from each house had been called.

"And now," the Hat stated primly, "the Professor who will be helping to teach them, Severus Snape."

Said Professor jolted in his seat as though he'd been shocked. Even Dumbledore wore a surprised look on his face. However, Snape made no move to join the students at the new table. "Severus Snape, please move to the new table. I will need to speak to you all as a group. Headmaster, please join them also."

"Come now Severus, you heard the Hat. Let's join the selected, shall we?" Dumbledore said jovially, as he rose to join the others.

Snape gave Dumbledore a scathing look, but rose to join the newly gathered students as well.

**AN: Well now. Would you look at that? I can hear the questions now. I am truly sorry I haven't updated before now. My new job wore me out in the beginning. Things have settled down now and I should be updating more regularly again. My muse is back on track and will hopefully help my story to blossom fully. I do hope it was worth the wait. Review if the mood suits you. **

**Radcliffe23**


End file.
